An Old Kind of Love
by iris2312
Summary: An old fashioned telling of a tragic love story between three young Titans...with an unexpected twist at the end. When a girl who could not love herself finds the kind of love she had always dreamed of. When a young man with a dark past finds a ray of light. When lost family is found and when a father tries to tear every happiness apart. Prequel to A New Kind of Love.
1. Ch 1: The Grayson Ball

**Author note:** Ok so this is only my second fanfic ever so please be nice when you review. It is from _Jason's_ (_Red-x_) and Raven's POV's. I do not own Teen Titans. I know this is a different way of writing a fanfic for these characters so I hope it goes over well and I hope you guys like it. I plan on adding chapters as soon as possible, but I am really busy so bear with me. Well remember to review and only constructive criticism and encouragement is welcomed, thank you. Well here you go guys!

* * *

><p><em>I saw her at the top of the grand staircase. She was a vision of dark beauty. Her smooth, alabaster skin shone in the thin streams of moonlight coming through from the giant skylight overhead. Her raven colored hair was elegantly swept up in a complicated twist a top her head with a few silky strands framing her beautiful face. Her full, light rose colored lips were turned up in a small smile and her eyes... the woman's eyes were a unique and lovely shade of violet that captivated me from the moment they met mine. <em>

The ballroom was the grandest I had ever seen, with high ceilings, windows with intricate designs along the outer edges, a grand staircase, a large yet beautiful skylight overhead, and a ballroom floor that was teeming with ladies and gentlemen twirling and swaying to the orchestra's hauntingly, lovely song. As I continued to gaze around the room I saw him. I caught his gaze and held it for as long as I dared. He was…breath taking; he had wavy, dark brown hair that brushed across his forehead. He was wearing a magnificent dark suit that complimented his tall and lean physique. He had a flawless complexion and his skin had been touched by the golden rays of the sun. The young man had an almost ruggedly handsome appearance and it most definitely worked for him. The most striking attribute, however, were his eyes; they were a deep and dark forest green color that seemed to look into my very soul. I felt heat rush up to my face at my quite obvious and public appraisal of the young man and turned away.

_She took my breath away; she made my world come to a halting stand still in that moment. Who was she? I had to find out. I needed to speak with her, get to know her. I had to have her. She, in that small instant, made me feel as no other had ever made me feel. It was positively absurd; I didn't know how or why it was her, but I had this sense of rightness. _

Attempting to recompose myself, I moved away from the top of the staircase, back through the large double doors leading to the ballroom, and walked out into the chilly autumn night. I walked around the coaches and footmen, out back towards the giant maze in the center of the enormous garden area. I welcomed the frost biting air as a distraction, but even as I walked into the maze and closed my eyes trying to dislodge thoughts of the young man, I could not. It was silly of me to think of him so much but I couldn't help but wonder… how would it feel to kiss him? How would it feel if he were to wrap his arms around me? What would it be like, I wonder, to finally feel a sense of belonging? Soon, I came to a stop in the center of the maze, not knowing how I was able to find my way.

There was an exquisite water fountain in the center and I made my way towards it. The fountain was made from a pure white marble that seemed to radiate a heavenly glow and the water that spewed from the top was perfectly crystal clear. When I peered into the water in the lower basin, however, half of my reflection showed nothing but a dark and blurred figure. I stared at it for a moment longer and began to feel a deep sense of disappointment, at this the water began to ripple and I turned away quickly and sat down on the cold ground. The slightly frosted grass crunched as I spread out my dark ball gown and tried to make myself comfortable. I closed my eyes once more and the man's eyes were all I could envision, then the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted.

"May I ask what a beautiful young maiden, like yourself, is doing out in this weather" asked a deep and somewhat cocky voice. I smiled, but it was nowhere near what one would call warm and inviting. "Well sir, if I may be so bold. I feel it is not of your concern." I heard the footsteps come around the corner as I stood and straightened my gown. I should have known I wouldn't have the chance to be left alone when I wished it so. As I looked up from my small task, I found myself staring into those forest green eyes that plagued my thoughts. The man was standing very close and I held my breath. I took a small step back, attempting to put some kind of distance between this mysterious man and myself, but the look in his eyes stopped me. He looked at me as if I wasn't just some "prize" but he looked at me like I was an actual human being. As the silence between us stretched and his gaze continued to penetrate through me, I began to fidget. The man seemed to have noticed my discomfort and took a small step back, but took my hand as he introduced himself. "Forgive me, my lady, for being rude. I am Sir Kennway, but you may call me Jason. And who might you be?" Still holding on to his hand, I cleared my throat and introduced myself. "Um...I'm Raven, Raven de Malvoisin." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to want to smile back. His smile was like the sun and it warmed my heart, but I had already learned my lesson. Men only took interest in things they thought they could gain something from.

I threw up my guard. The man breathed the word "beautiful" so quiet that I thought I had imagined it. I looked at him with a bit of confusion and wariness and as I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about, he flashed a dazzling smile and said, "Well Raven, that is a lovely name and you are a beautiful maiden." I scoffed, "Now I know you must want something from me. You don't have to play those charming games with me _Jason_. Just tell me what you want." I was tired of being led on to believe I might actually be pursued because someone would find me beautiful, I was tired of discovering that I was only sought out because men took interest in my father's money.

My father… my father is a cruel man who did not even bother to raise me after my mother died shortly after I was born. He resides in a place unknown to me, and I have not seen him since I was four, that was fourteen years ago however. As of now, I have been living on my own in a private summer cottage overlooking the sea. Although, my father does send me enough money to be considered part of the high society, he does not like to "over compensate" even though he is possibly the richest man in Europe. However, my father is growing old. He needs a son to pass down the industrial company to, and therefore is pressuring me to find a suitable husband. At first I was opposed to the idea; no one had the right to force me into a marriage with no love. Love is all I have ever wanted, why should I have to give that up for the sake of my father's corrupted business. I had planned to completely ignore my father on this issue, after all who was he to order me around now that I am a grown woman, when he was never there for me as a child, but he is a ruthless man. He has ordered me to marry by this time next year and if I do not comply with his wish, he will take everything from me and my poor servants who have been entirely to kind and cannot afford to lose this job. So I made an agreement that I could not refuse as my father put it.

As of late, the news of my search for a husband has traveled quickly. That is the only reason why these men pursue me now, they wish to be welcomed as the successor of my father's business and bestowed with more money than they could ever possibly need. While I only wish for someone to want me for me. However, it can't be. I am too different from these other women, I am to out spoken and much to "odd" as many say. I love to read and speak my mind, I care for my servants like beloved family, I do not participate in typical high class activities, and I find them pointless. No man would accept me the way I am; none could truly love me.

Sometimes, I wonder if the reason for my situation is caused by the thing I know no man could ever love me for. I am cursed; a witch. It is why I keep myself isolated. How could anyone possibly love a monster? It is why I cannot even love myself. "Are you here to tell me that I am a prize so great that no other could possibly value me as I ought to be? Are you here to try and "persuade" me into telling my father you are the man for the job? If so I do not wish to hear it for the thousandth time. I just wish you men would leave me be!" I began to feel hot tears prick the corners of my eye. I whispered the next line. "I just wish one of you could love me for me."

_As her eyes began to glisten with tears, I felt the urge to take her in my arms and kiss away those tears until they were no more. A creature as lovely and pure as she did not deserve to suffer. I came closer to her and cautiously lifted my hand and tipped her chin up. She continued to stand there with a broken and pleading look in her tear filled eyes. I slowly and gently pulled her closer to me, so close that I could smell the vanilla and lavender scent that was distinctly her. So close that I could clearly see flecks of silver in her violet orbs. I do not know what possessed me to perform such a bold and inappropriate action but I leaned in anyway and slowly brought my lips to meet hers._

_Her lips were soft and full. I could taste the saltiness of her tears, but I could also taste her. Her lips tasted of what could only be described as the sweetness of moonlight. I kissed her again and again, very softly, as she continued to shed tears. Then I enveloped her in a tight embrace. I could feel her tremble in my arms and it only made me hold on to her tighter. Then she began to sob and slowly started to sink to the frozen ground. I did not let her go, I held her even as we sat on the cold, damp earth. I did not speak, nor did she, we simply held on to each other and I began to feel for this young and dark maiden. I told myself I was ridiculous for thinking I could fall in love with this girl, I didn't even know her, I had only met her tonight. But from that first moment that our eyes met, I knew she was special, I knew she was different and I didn't care because she made me feel whole again. _

The end of chapter 1


	2. Ch 2: The Grayson Ball part 2

Author note: Thanks for the supportive reviews, it means a lot.

* * *

><p><em>I held her until her sobs turned to silent tears, slowly running down her face. Eventually, she stopped and turned towards me. I felt a pang of sadness looking into her broken, violet eyes. How could such a lovely woman harbor such sorrowful feelings? All I wanted was to take away the pain and make her feel whole and happy. I wanted to kiss away all her troubles. Although, I dare not make such a move again, I had to remind myself that even though I wanted as much from her, she did not know me and may not accept such a gesture again. I gently pushed back a long, dark, strand of hair away from her tear streaked face and slid my hand from her cheek down to her slender shoulder instead.<em>

I felt myself shiver as he ran his hand down to my bare shoulder. His touch sent waves of heat coursing through my skin, which had felt numb from the freezing temperatures. I closed my eyes for just a moment and leaned into his strong body, enjoying the feel of his touch. "I'm sorry about...this", I said while gesturing to my surely swollen, tear stained face. "Forgive me for such childish actions" I pulled back from him and tried to stand. Once I was on my feet, I straightened my gown and turned to leave but instead I took a step closer "Thank you…Jason, was it?" He gave me a small smile and took my hand, "Yes, Jason." Then he placed a gentle kiss on my cold hand. I shivered, but not from the freezing temperature.

_I felt her give a slight shutter, it's freezing out here what am I doing keeping her out here just so I can enjoy her company. She turned to go and I saw her hesitate before the two separate paths. I smiled to myself. "May I escort you back to the ball Raven? It's the least I could do." She stayed silently still for a few heartbeats and then gave me a slight nod. I walked up beside her and offered my arm; she shyly slid her slender arm through mine and stepped close to me. I couldn't help feeling like the luckiest man in the world. _

_We walked slowly, despite the biting cold, and I began to understand a little more of this dark beauty as we talked. We conversed about simple things first, where we came from and such. It was nice and then we began to hold intelligent conversations concerning government, the economy, and several other topics of the same nature. I quickly learned that she was well educated and strongly opinionated, and I began to really enjoy the fact that I could have an actual conversation with a woman about things that mattered. Shortly after we finished discussing issues in the country, we arrived to the front of Sir Grayson's manor. _

The clock signaled that it was eleven, the ball would surely continue on until well past midnight. "Would… would you care to stay with me?" I looked up at him and held my breath, hoping I could spend the rest of the night with him. After all, he was probably planning to leave soon, seeing that he only came to visit a cousin and would probably be returning to America for work, but if only for one night I was able to feel what might be the beginnings of love then I fully intended to seize that moment and make it last for as long as I could.

He smiled at me, a bright and joking smile. "You could not get rid of me even if you tried." I smirked, "Oh really now?" Then I felt my face fall and felt a sudden pang of sadness, "I am certainly positive that the witch of Bloodhaven… could turn you away faster than lightening strikes."

_I felt my smile melt away at the sight of Rachel's violet eyes turn dark, as if the light inside of her was snuffed out as easily as a tiny candle flame. "Is that how others see you?" I tilted her chin up to look her in the eye and could see the same broken creature as I had in the dark maze. I felt my heart ache for her. "Raven, you are strong, independent, beautiful, and intelligent. Do not let the petty jealousies of others stop you from being who you really are, because if I may be so bold, you are incredibly of much more worth than the whole lot of them. You are special Raven, I know you are and so does everyone else. I know I hardly know you, I only met you tonight, and I know not of your life and the things you hold close in your heart but…If you would be willing to give me a chance, I would be more than happy to show you how important you are. If you give me the chance, I would do anything to show you that you are wanted for you and not your father's assets. Raven… I feel something for you, and though I do not know what it is myself, I am asking you give me the opportunity to show you. " I could not believe what words came flowing from my mouth. I must sound like a complete desperate fool, confessing these feelings to her like some love sick boy. What was I doing, I am twenty-two years of age, I shouldn't be acting in such a pathetic way. I inwardly groaned and kicked myself for my rash and silly actions. Never the less, I waited for her reply and hoped she would accept. I do not know what I would do if she turned me away, I couldn't bear the thought. _

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Someone wanted me for me? _Jason_ wanted _me_? I could not think straight, my emotions were out of control. I could feel part of me rejoicing at the sound of Jason asking me to give him a chance, I could feel part of me retreat into myself for fearing what could happen if I went down this path, but I could also feel the dark part of myself sneer and laugh mockingly at my insecurities and at the idea of any man being able to completely love me. I could feel the self resentment and doubt that was residing in the deepest parts of my heart rise to the surface and almost choke me. I didn't know what to do except stare at Jason, I was frozen in place and words seemed to fail me when I needed them most.

As I remained silent, I saw Jason's hopeful and somewhat shy expression fall. He stepped away from me and nodded to himself it seemed. "Right" he said in a voice that conveyed an almost sorrowful feeling. "I am truly sorry for over stepping my boundaries and I apologize for putting you in such an awkward position. If you will excuse me I will be leaving now." He said in a cold voice as he bowed to me and took my hand to place a kiss upon my fingers. He turned to go and took several long strides before I was able to finally pull myself together. "Wait", I said in such a quiet voice that I thought he would not hear me and continue to distance himself, but he paused at the sound of my voice.

_I felt my heart begin to pound at the thought of her telling me to stay with her. I hoped she would call me to her; I did not want to leave my beautiful angel of darkness. I turned to face her, she was still frozen in place up on the top of the steps that led to the huge front double doors of Grayson's home, but her face was turned to me and her eyes were pleading. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She looked down and tried to regain her composure; I went to her. _

_She watched me as I came towards her. "Yes?" I asked as I gently took her hands in mine. She closed her eyes and stepped closer to me, "Don't go… please". She looked up at me with a mixture of uncertainty, wanting, and hope in her violet orbs. I pulled her against me and gently placed a light kiss on her perfectly shaped lips. _

I gave in to the longing; I would give him a chance. I did not know how this would end but all I was certain of was that with him I felt whole and it felt right. I must be crazy for thinking I could fall in love with a man I just met but perhaps this little story would turn out all right in the end. I sighed in contentment. It felt almost heavenly, the feeling that this man gave me. It couldn't be more perfect.

_I touched my forehead against hers and felt a wave of happiness wash over me, something I had not felt in a very very long time. We stood there together, entrapped in our own world it seemed, and it was perfect. "Would you care to accompany me into that outrageously extravagant ball taking place inside?" I asked with a smile. She returned my smile with one of her own and it was like an angel granting me the greatest vision of all. "Yes, I would love to accompany such an air head, much like yourself." I looked at her with a mock expression of dismay and hurt, "Well you have seriously wounded my pride; I just might have to reconsider extending my invitation to you if you plan on crushing my manly ego". _

I simply gave him a look which he returned and for the first time in a long time, I laughed, a good and true laugh. It was amazing, I knew this man for only a few hours and he had already infiltrated my secluded and defended heart.

_She was already more beautiful than anything or anyone, but when she laughed she was breath taking. She really did seem to be an angel of darkness. I couldn't do much except to smile back and admire the beauty before me. _

End of Chapter 2


	3. Ch 3: The Grayson Ball part 3

I walked into the grand ballroom with Jason and without asking he immediately began to lead me down to the center of the dance floor. At first I was reluctant and hesitated in following, but then he gave me that cocky yet gentle smile, and I gave into him once again. I couldn't believe myself, I was always the tough one to persuade but all of a sudden he comes in and flashes that infectiously, irritating smile and I melt in the palm of his hand… what was wrong with me?

We reached the center of the floor and he gracefully led me through the waltz. We swayed and glided across the marble floor, perfectly in tune with one another and the music. It seemed so magical… the music guiding us, the people moving effortlessly across the floor, the streams of moonlight falling upon us and making the room emanate a soft and silvery glow. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of simply being part of the magical experience. Before I knew it, the clock struck one and Jason was leading me over to the stair case. He then proceeded in leading me up to the balcony overlooking the dance floor and over to an unoccupied space where we were able to catch our breath. We danced for over an hour and I had not even realized it. Although, now I could feel that my skin had become slightly damp with sweat.

"You were amazing out there", Jason said after moments of content silence. I felt myself blush at the compliment and tried to hide it by walking to the window and feigning interest in the view. "Only because you were leading, I usually do not dance." I felt him come stand behind me and gently rest his hands on my waist. "Well, you should more often. You were a vision of angelic grace. The way you moved was…" he whispered in my ear with a sultry voice. I gave a small shiver and enjoyed the feeling of his hands moving along my sides.

Suddenly he pulled away all too quickly and I turned to hide my rising blush. "Excuse me, Ms. de Malvoisin. May I ask for this dance", asked Richard Grayson. I could sense Jason stiffen beside me; through my peripheral vision I could see him working his jaw. He looked at Sir Grayson with an unreadable expression. This peaked my curiosity; I decided to read the only thing that would give me an answer. His aura was a sickly yellowish green which meant he was uneasy with the situation, although I couldn't understand why, after all he had to have willingly attended Sir Grayson's ball. Then, Jason turned to me suddenly, excused himself, and quickly went down to the first level; I soon lost sight of him in the thick crowd.

I turned my attention towards the handsome young man before me. Sir Grayson wore a typical white suit, with gold accents. He was shorter than Jason by two inches but shared the lean and broad shouldered body type. He had thick, jet black hair and a light skin tone. His eyes were a beautiful icy blue that held stormy grey flecks around his pupils. He was handsome in the typical Prince Charming way and I could admire that, but he in no way could compare to Jason's dark and rugged good looks.

So, Sir Grayson wished to dance with me, of all the young and pretty ladies here? Why me? My cold and guarded demeanor presented itself once again and I continued to watch him warily. "I noticed you dancing earlier and I must admit I was quite taken by you. I would like to have the privilege of keeping your company for the remainder of the night; that is if you will allow me to indulge in such a pleasure" he said in a tone of voice that was too confident and slightly conceded for my taste. I raised an eyebrow. "It would be a great deal to keep company with the daughter of Sir de Malvoisin, which reminds me, he wishes to speak with you before you leave. He is right over there" he said pointing to an impeccably well dressed man with white hair pulled back and a rose pinned to his suit. It had been years since I'd seen my father, but there was no mistake, it was him. I felt fear grip my heart with icy claws, I was paralyzed for a moment. Finally, I was able to bring my wits about me, I turned to Sir Grayson and said in a cool toned voice, "You may have this dance Sir Grayson, seeing as how you are the host of this magnificently extravagant ball. However, I must decline your request regarding your stay with me. If you were so taken by me, you should have made your request earlier, perhaps when I was introduced to you at the start of the evening". I added to the last bit with a cold and mocking smile.

He looked taken a back, I doubt he had ever been rejected or refused anything he requested, but the look was quickly replaced with one of his self assured smiles and a small chuckle. "You are quite the little vixen, aren't you? No matter, I find your biting remarks to be somewhat engaging. You are no simple minded, love struck girl; I admire that" he said looking at me as if I was a nothing more than a challenge. He seemed to be the ambitious type; he would continue to work on me until he had his way. I felt myself inwardly groan. He just might prove to be nothing more than a challenge himself. Surely I would come out of this as the victor, no man except for Jason as been able to penetrate my guarded heart, none have been willing enough to try. "I believe it's time for the next dance, and your time is already running out" I said with a chill in my tone. He offered his arm and I looped my own through his.

We reached the center of the floor and he began to expertly lead me across the floor, in sync with the fast paced music. He was a good dancer, there was no use denying it, but even as I twirled, dipped, and glided along the floor I couldn't help but notice the magical feeling I had earlier was missing. Soon the music began to softly fade and Sir Grayson brought me to a sudden stop, pulling me up against his chest. I looked up into his handsome face and behind the cocky and confident smile, his eyes shone with wonder and something else that seemed almost gentle. I wondered if I had really seen it or if I had merely imagined the look, because in the next instant he had bowed to me and placed a warm kiss on my hand. "I must say, you were spectacular my little vixen. Now, how about I escort you to your father? He has been patiently waiting for you." I felt the icy claws of fear grip me once again and try to choke me. I tried to push down the feeling, _I am strong_, I will not show fear towards that snake. I only nodded to Sir Grayson.

As he escorted me out of the ballroom, I searched the crowd for a familiar young man with dark, thick hair and a dark suit, but no matter where I looked I couldn't see him. All too quickly, Sir Grayson had led me through the dark wood double doors and into the foyer. I felt a deep sense of disappointment settle in my chest; perhaps Sir Kennway had already left and was preparing to leave to America. The thought of not seeing him again sent a stab of pain through my heart. I quickly gathered up the broken pieces of my heart and locked away the image of Jason deep within its guarded walls.

"My little bird… Raven. My daughter is so grown and what a beautiful young woman she has grown up to be. Come greet your old man, would you my sweet Raven". His voice was gravelly, and yet held a demanding tone. He was just as tall as Sir Grayson and had his white hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He had high cheek bones and his face seemed sunken in, due to his old age. My father shared the same aristocratic nose as I, along with the same almond eye shape, although, his eyes were almost the color of coal and mine were a bright violet.

"Father, I heard you wished to speak with me. So what is it that you want?" My father chuckled, "Directly to the point. Too bad you were not the son I hoped for, you would have made a great business man. Anyways, I have come to discuss the _terms_ of our little agreement. It seems you have been neglecting your task, which really is a shame. Therefore I will be deciding who you are to marry, seeing as how you are set on turning away so many acceptable suitors." I opened my mouth to protest but my father cut me off. "Luckily, I was able to speak with young Sir Grayson before you were able to turn him away as well. He will make a fine husband, don't you agree Raven? He is young, handsome, strong, wealthy, and a very good business man. Did you know he now owns Wayne Enterprises, turns out old Bruce left his adoptive son in charge of such a successful and rather large corporation before he passed away. Even I would be able to die in peace knowing my company was left in such capable hands." My father smiled at me and clapped Sir Grayson on the back in a very fatherly manner; I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't believe what was happening, _me_ marry Sir Grayson? It would never work, after an hour he was already beginning to wear my patience thin, I couldn't imagine spending a lifetime with him.

I opened my mouth once again to argue but it would be no use, my father had made up his mind and there was no changing it. I closed my mouth and felt my heart sink. I simply gave my father a cold and unforgiving look, "Very well father" I said in a clipped tone. I turned to Sir Grayson and curtsied, ready to excuse myself and return home. "I almost forgot, Sir Grayson, my daughter resides in Bloodhaven Cottage. Feel free to call upon her at your leisure, I am quite certain she would love to keep her future husband as happy as possible" my father said, while directing a smile of fake kindness in my direction. I didn't bother with a reply or comeback, there was no point. Instead, I turned on my heel and walked as quickly as I could out of the manor and did not stop until I came to my carriage. My two servants, Victor and Garfield, helped me into my seat and then prepared for the trip back home.

As we traveled back to Bloodhaven Cottage, I stared out into the night and tried to reign in my emotions. I could feel disappointment, fury, sadness, and longing swirl together within my heart. I couldn't believe what events had taken place tonight. Without realizing it, I had begun to cry and as tears continued to leak from my eyes, I could feel my heart bleed out the sorrow and despair I felt. I must be cursed. Then, black energy began to spark from my finger tips and I desperately tried to reign in my wild emotions. I breathed in and out slowly, until the crackling energy faded completely. I looked out into the surrounding darkness and thought bitterly to myself, 'I truly am cursed, in every way'.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>Author note: So please review, like it or hate it? Please let me know. Sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors. I didn't get to post as much as I would have liked this break and I'm sorry for that but I will try and post as soon as possible, I definitely want to keep this story going. So again please review and if you have already then I thank you.<p> 


	4. Ch 4: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or other DC characters.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Sir Grayson's ball, and every day since he had made an attempt to drag me from the comfortable solitude of Bloodhaven, so that I may join him on some ridiculous tour of the country side or picnic under some trees. Every day, several times a day, he would come and try to charm me into going anywhere with him; claiming it would be in our best interest to get to know one another before we are to be wed, and every time I would turn him away with a biting insult and a slam of the door. He was beginning to wear my patience and irritate me beyond comprehension. How could he not see the disappointment written plainly on my face? How could he tolerate my insults and indifference? How could he not see the pain he was causing me? I just wished he would leave me in peace. I wish he would leave me in isolation; it is better to be alone than to be with one who can't truly love you… who must only feel pity for you. I did not want his pity, I wanted love, I wanted acceptance, I wanted… to belong. But, even if I were able to escape my fate, I wouldn't be able to escape the haunting memory of Jason and the overwhelming emotions it brought.<p>

I had not seen Jason since the night he vanished into the crowd, nor had I heard anything from him, I actually hadn't heard anything _about_ him from _anyone_. I assumed he had indeed gone back to America.

The longing, among everything, seemed to wash away the irritation and anger I felt like a tidal wave. I was consumed by the pain of missing him and the emptiness of a broken heart. I felt like I wouldn't be able to breathe again at times; when I would think of Jason and how he was somewhere in another country, across a vast ocean, and not in my arms. I had caught myself, more often than I would have liked to admit, daydreaming of him and how good it would feel to be wrapped in his strong embrace once again, to simply feel his warm and calming presence.

A loud knocking sounded from the door and startled me from my thoughts. Victor moved to open the door, but before he could do so he shot me a questioning look. I gave a nod, signaling for him to open the door. I felt my breath leave me when the door swung open to reveal my father. Victor turned to glance at me once more, silently asking to stay by my side. I sent him away; although, I wouldn't have loved anything more at that moment than for him to have stood by me. Victor looked from me to my father before reluctantly leaving me alone in the foyer.

"Come in", I said in a flat toned voice. "This is an unexpected surprise. I-"

"Well I thought I would come to pay a much needed visit. I'm pleased that I was able to surprise you…from what I have gathered, you my dear, are very hard to impress or take by surprise."

"I never said your coming was a _good_ surprise or impressive, it was just unexpected…and inconvenient. Never have you made an attempt to visit for pleasure, so what is the meaning of this _much needed_ visit?" The man gave a small chuckle, "So cold… it seems you have grown into such a _hardened_ young woman, nothing like your mother." I felt the flame of anger burn bright inside me at the mention of my mother, "Do not dare bring her into this."

"Very well. I must discuss something important with you…may we go somewhere more private?" I nodded and turned on my heel to lead him up the stairs to my office. We walked in silence and I began to feel a cold sweat break along the back of my neck; I could feel the ice cold hands of fear creeping up my body to slowly wrap around my throat. I swallowed hard and attempted to push away the feeling, I had to stay in control.

I came into the room and my father followed, moving a couple of paces away to the other side of the room. "What is it that you wished to speak of _father_?" He clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace the floor silently; with an unsettling smile spread across his face. "Close the door my dear Raven." I hesitated; I did not like the idea of being alone with him when he appeared to be in a disturbed state. He froze when I did not comply, "Close the door Raven."

The moment I shut the door, my father crossed the room in three quick strides and viciously shoved me into the door at my back. The jolt caused a sharp pain to spread across my shoulders and down my spine, a tiny gasp of pain escaped from my lips. The deadly look in his eyes caused me to shiver, but I couldn't let him win, I wouldn't let him. He gripped my arms so hard I thought my bones would snap and he again shoved me hard into the door. This time I clenched my teeth and held in small whimper of pain.

"Do you take me for a fool? I do not appreciate those who do not obey. What is it, exactly, that you think you will achieve by constantly defying me? I swear Raven, if you continue with these petty and childish actions, you will surely regret it", he viciously shoved me into the door again and this time my head snapped back to hit the door. The edges of my vision began to appear blurred. "I will take away the power I blessed you with, the power your mother feared. I will take away the only person in this world you care for. Do not think you have fooled me for one moment girl. If you, in any way, make a mess of my plans Raven, you will be sorry and you will wish you had met my demands without hesitation, like a good little puppet." I could feel anger and hatred begin to bubble up inside of me, but I was powerless against him. I could feel myself slipping in and out of consciousness. "What are you talking about?" I hissed out before I could no longer control my tongue.

My father paused for a moment, it seemed as if he regretted his words, as if he let them slip, but then he shot me a menacing smile."You will see, my dear Raven. That is if you comply and do as you are told, if not well…", my father moved one hand to grip my neck and I could feel his fingers tightening until I thought he'd crush my wind pipe, "…there will be no need for you. But perhaps you value something else more so than your own life, perhaps another's life? I can make a very big mess of things Raven…remember that."

I leveled an icy glare at my father. How could he know about Jason, if he is even the other life my father spoke of? Jason had disappeared by the time my father had arrived at the ball. I struggled to escape from his hold and in my struggle I had managed to leave long red marks across his face and in some places blood began to form tiny droplets. He ran his hand up to his face and wiped away some of the blood, he smiled in an almost maniacal way. He released me and I dropped to the floor, desperately trying to catch my breath and keep the crouching darkness at bay. "You will see Richard and you _will_ marry him, do you understand? Or else there will be blood on your hands. You don't want that now, do you? Oh, and I forgot to mention… you will announce your engagement to Richard at his masquerade ball, which will take place in two weeks time." He opened the door to leave but turned to face me once more, "Raven, please do remember _you_ are _not_ the only one who holds power my dear." With that he walked out of the room and the darkness that had been at the edge of my vision consumed me.

* * *

><p><em>(IN A SMALL TOWN SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES FROM BLOODHAVEN) <em>_ The man had been following my every move from the time I left Sir Grayson's ball until now, and it was beginning to irritate me beyond all comprehension. I turned down a dark and vacant street, on the outskirts of town, hoping the man behind would continue to follow. When, what used to be the Grayson warehouse came into view, I hid myself in the shadows of the abandoned building, waiting for the right moment. A couple minutes later a tall and broad figure walked past and I seized my chance, I lunged at him from my hiding spot and brought him to the ground. We wrestled in the dark street for a good while before I was able to get in a good blow to the man's temple, leaving him unconscious. "Easy enough", I said to myself as I wiped away some blood from my split lip. _

_Getting the man into the abandoned building, however, proved to be far more of a herculean task. The man was probably a solid three hundred pounds and about 6' 5", which was a good couple of inches taller than me. However, I managed to get him into the building and secure the man. Hopefully, this man will have something useful to share, I thought to myself as I pulled on my signature, fitted, black shirt with a red X, like shape spread across the chest area. The man began to stir, I pulled on the piece of black cloth that served as my mask and waited patiently in the surrounding dark for the man to awaken. He lifted his head and peered into the dark, searching for the young man he was sent to follow. I stepped out from the shadows and I saw the tiniest flinch come from the man, "You…you are the one they call R- Red…X". The man's voice trembled the slightly when he said the name of my alias. I approached the man in a slow and threatening way. He drew back and I let out a scornful laugh. I did not exactly take joy in acting as Red-X, but I had created him in order to protect what remained of my family and avenge those who had been lost. _

_My biological father had been killed in a train accident before I was ever born; his name had been Edward Kennway. My mother now made a widow and with a child on the way, turned to an old friend, John Grayson. He married my mother Mary in order to help take care of her, and he took me in as his son. He was a good father, always kind and ready to help if I ever needed him. A couple of years later, my half brother was born; Richard Grayson. However, my happiness would be short lived. On my brothers second birthday, when I was five years old, my parents were murdered; in our own house, in front of their own children. _

_I remember hiding in the cramped closet, holding my baby brother, praying he would remain silent. I remember watching my parents being brutally beat and then shot, through the tiny slits on the closet door. I remember holding my parents cold and bloodied bodies as I sobbed, after I'd waited an hour for the killers to leave. I remember running away with my brother, desperately trying to escape the haunting image of my dead parents. I remember leaving my baby brother on the footsteps of Bruce Wayne's manor, knowing he would be safe and taken care of there. I remember being alone, living on the streets, living with the emptiness I felt and the broken heart of a young boy._

_The pain hit me in strong waves and my resolve was strengthened. I would do whatever was necessary to protect my brother, the last of my family. I would do whatever it took to find my parents killer and I would do whatever it took to take the life of the one who stole everything from me. "You will tell me what I want to know, simple as that. If you fail to comply…well", I lashed out and grabbed the man's wrist and in one fluid movement I broke the bone. The man screamed and his face drained of all color. He silently nodded his compliance. "I'm glad we have an understanding." Now I would get the answers I needed._

* * *

><p>I was still on the floor an hour later when Victor and Garfield came into the small office. I had been lost to the darkness for only a few minutes after my father left, but I had been lost to my dark thoughts for what felt like an eternity. A single icy tear slowly slipped down my face until it dripped on to the cold floor and formed a tiny puddle. The two wordlessly came into the office and helped me to my feet. I looked at each of them and Garfield moved to give me a hug but stopped short, knowing how I hated physical contact. I felt a sharp twist of pain in my heart at how I had never allowed the young boy to engage in such a small act of kindness.<p>

I moved from Victor and slowly went to the boy; I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Garfield gave me a gentle and sympathetic smile before busying himself with the task of straightening up the office. I would never admit it to anyone but Garfield was such a sweet boy, he was like a little brother to me and I loved him just the same; he was my family.

Victor the eldest of us three, began to lead me up to my room. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him Raven", Victor said in an angry and pained voice after spotting the bruises starting to form along my shoulders and neck. He was also family, like a protective and warm big brother, he was always looking after me and I loved him for it but sometimes he forgot that I was the one who needed to care for them. "I should have been there with you. I- I could have…" I cut him off right there. We both knew what would have happened if he ever dared to get in the way of my father or if he ever physically challenged him; death. I turned to him and looked into his deep and dark grey eyes, "Victor you know what the penalty would have been. I couldn't let you do that for me, especially now that you have Karen to look after. " Karen was another that served here. She had a dark but flawless skin tone, dark curly hair, and deep brown eyes; she was very pretty. She is the same age as Victor, twenty-two, and had just agreed to become his wife about two months ago. He gave me a defeated look and nodded, he knew.

Once we reached the entrance to my room he called for Karen and Terra. The two, softly pulled me into my bed chamber. They began the task of helping me undress. Once I was in my undergarments Karen instructed the young girl, Terra, to draw a warm bath for me. Terra was a small girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the youngest of us at the age of fourteen, the same age as Garfield.

Once Terra had drawn a bath Karen dismissed her and ordered me to the bathroom. "Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders here", I sarcastically said but shot her a thankful and friendly smile. She smiled in return, crossed her arms and playfully said, "You know you wouldn't dare." Then her playful smile faded and she said in a gentler voice, "Raven, you are so good to all of us. You treat us like your own family and you care for us, watch out for us, and dare I say it love us. I can't express how appreciative I am, how much we all appreciate you. I'm truly sorry for what happened with your father, he does not see what a lovely and strong woman you have grown to be." I felt a small blush rise up and I gave her an honest reply, "Karen you and the others here are my only family as far as I am concerned. Look, I know I am not the greatest when it comes to sharing, but you all accept me for who I am and now I realize that maybe I'm not as alone as I once believed. I could not ever express how thankful I am to have all of you, as my family." Karen smiled and then simply motioned for me to go bathe before leaving me to my privacy.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Author note: I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos. So did you love it? Or could it have been better? Let me know and review please! Thank you to all have already done so, it really makes my day.<p>

**Jason- **age 22, half-brother to Richard Grayson, is Red-x

**Raven- **age 18, daughter of Sir de Malvoisin (Trigon)

**Richard Grayson-**age 19, half-brother to Jason, doesn't know of his true origins, adopted by Bruce Wayne (Robin)

**Victor-** (Cyborg) age 22, servant in Bloodhaven, married to Karen

**Karen- **(Bumble-bee)age 22, servant in Bloodhaven, married to Victor

**Garfield- **(Beast boy) age 14, servant in Bloodhaven, Terra's love interest

**Terra-** age 14, servant in Bloodhaven, Garfield's love interest


	5. Ch 5: Fallen

The next morning I woke to the sound of Karen's voice. "Miss Raven, you have a visitor. It's Sir Grayson, he wishes to speak with you", I groaned and sat up in my bed. I flinched slightly at the sudden pain I felt in my shoulders and I gingerly moved a hand up to prod my bruised neck. Karen's face turned sympathetic and gentle, "I could send him away for you". I waved at her and told her to let him wait in the foyer, I'd be down in a minute. Once she closed the door I moved towards my full length mirror and examined the dark blue bruises. I winced at the sight; the dark bruises stood out against my pale skin and were flecked with green around the outer edges. I felt anger rise up from the depths of my heart for my father. He was overly ambitious and cruel; he would even harm his own daughter to achieve what he desired, he was no father, sometimes he did not even seem human.

I could feel the familiar pulse of black energy course through me and then it materialized, crackling along my fingertips. I stared at it for a while, "I wonder..." I raised my hand, encased in black energy, up to my neck and focused on the power of healing. Soon the black energy turned to a bluish white and I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body. I sighed in relief, the bruises had healed completely, no trace of discoloration could be seen anywhere along my neck nor my shoulders. I looked at my hands with astonishment; maybe this curse, or whatever it was, wasn't as awful as I thought. I smiled a bit, so I wasn't all dark.

I dressed myself in a flowing dark blue dress with a modest neckline, and I had tied my long raven colored hair back in a low ponytail with a matching ribbon. Then, before I went down to greet Sir Grayson; I slipped on my mother's ring. It was the only thing I had to remind me of her. The ring was a simple silver band with dark and intricate designs swirling together along the whole of the band, and at the front there was a small ruby cut into the shape of a slender diamond. Once I secured the ring on my right ring finger, I left my room and descended the stairs leading to the foyer.

Richard was sitting in one of the chairs, reading one of my books. "The Count of Monte Cristo, I didn't think you as one for reading Sir Grayson", I said in a voice void of emotion as I came down the last couple of steps. I only had to see him; my father would not know if I was not entirely to kind to the young man. After all, my father had called me cold.

Richard's attention snapped to me, and his eyes did a quick once over of me before he flashed a genuine smile. "Perhaps you were quick to judge me. There's plenty about me that you know not of…at least, not yet. Well, that is if you will grant me the pleasure of keeping your company." I raised a skeptical brow at him. His voice did not convey the usual arrogant and cocky tone he normally spoke in. His voice seemed gentler and almost as if there was a twinge of shyness.

I stayed looking at him for several moments. His aura was a dark mixture of blue and green; disappointment and a sense of regret. This did nothing except to encourage my curiosity; I didn't expect this from the _noble_ Sir Grayson. "I do not particularly enjoy outings, especially with those I hardly know…but if I were to accompany you, where may I ask would you plan on taking me?" His eyes seemed to brighten a bit, "Well Miss de Malvoisin, I have a few places in mind. However, I am not allowed to tell you, it is meant to be a surprise."

I came to stand in front of him, "And what if I do not enjoy surprises?" He studied me for a moment, "Well you will just have to trust me, won't you? I am not entirely lacking, well that is at least my hope, but I will let you be the judge of that if you agree to spend the day with me, does that sound reasonable? You spend one day with me, and I will accept your judgment of my character and if you wish it so I will no longer pester you with my callings. However, if you refuse, you have no grounds to judge me on and therefore I will simply have to continue my dangerous quest in order to rescue the beauty from her misguided judgmental ways."

I actually gave a small smile. In a way, he reminded me of Jason and maybe that is why I agreed to spend the day with him. Maybe it was for the best that I granted his request, after all our marriage was already arranged, and my father's consuming ambition would be sated.

* * *

><p><em>So that was how he was planning to take the only family I had left, away from me. That's how he was planning to rip away the only person who had made me feel something other than the dark emotions that had plagued me since my parent's murder. That's how he was planning on taking everything away from me. It was smart I suppose, but I would not let him take away what is not his. I will not let him take away what he has no right to.<em>

_I patted the man's chest, "That wasn't so terrible now was it." It had taken all night to get all the information I needed. I thought this man would have been easy to break but he took some work. I had to constantly threaten him, remind him of what kind of damage I was capable of causing and perform so many other techniques I had learned throughout the years from living on the streets in one of the most dangerous cities in Europe. _

_Now I needed to plan my actions carefully, I could not alert De Malvoisin to my plans; but I could not completely disappear. I had to stay close; I had to monitor the situation closely. I had to return; I had no other choice but first, I had to make sure there were no loose ends. I knocked the man unconscious once more, and changed back into my normal clothes. I then made my way to the train which was bound to the Americas. I had a delivery to make before I rode the train back to Bloodhaven._

* * *

><p><em>After making my delivery, I took my seat on the train bound for Bloodhaven and contemplated my next move. I had been playing this game with De Malvoisin for seven years now; I could not afford to slip up now. <em>

_It would be best to continue where I had left off I suppose. That meant I had to go to back, back to the Grayson manor. I had heard of plans my brother was preparing for another ball, which would take place in two weeks time. It was a perfect opportunity to get close to my brother once more and hopefully closer to De Malvoisin. But… that also meant an opportunity to get close to Raven yet again._

_How I had missed her. During my stay there, I had to find out if she had already forgotten me and fell for my half-brother. My half-brother who probably had more money than what he knew to do with, who could offer her the world, who was probably much better suited to take care of my angel of darkness. _

_I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, especially to Richard, yet… I could not hold either one accountable for what was taking place and I could not let my silly feelings deter me from reaching my goal. I would bring down De Malvoisin, no matter the consequence; I owed it to my family. I just hoped Raven would not get caught in the midst of the deadly dance De Malvoisin and I were partaking in. If she or my brother were hurt in any way, I would never forgive myself._

* * *

><p>"Please, you do not have to be so formal, call me Richard." I stopped, pausing in silence to study him. We had spent the whole day together and to my surprise I found that I actually had enjoyed myself. He took me out of the city, to a beautiful castle that was located in the country side near the cliffs. The castle was old and had belonged to a ruthless king many, many years ago, but was now deserted and had been for centuries.<p>

I enjoyed our tour through its magnificent walls filled with history and I learned that Richard was very knowledgeable when it came to history, I was impressed by the amount of things he knew about so many different people and places. By the time we had finished our tour I had learned much, though nearly not as much as Richard possibly knew, but we were able to have interesting discussions over the things we had seen and learned from the ancient castle.

Then after we ate a simple lunch, he took me to an old church that was near the ocean. It was beautiful and Richard educated me on the history and story of this simple and gorgeous church.

It turned out that this place was very special to Richard, he had told me of his adoptive father Bruce Wayne and how he never knew of his real parents. However, he has a very faint memory of this place and being held in the arms of a smiling woman; who he believes was his birth mother. I had planned to tell him that there could be no possible way for him to remember such a thing at such a young age, but then I thought of how I had nothing of my mother, except her ring, and I held my tongue. I could not bring myself to crush what was the only thing he had of his parents to hold on to, I understood how he felt. He told me of how he came here often throughout his childhood when Sir Wayne came to the town for business, and how he would sit by the stained glass window for hours sometimes, just watching the way the colors changed. It turned out that I had misjudged him, he was not completely self-confident or arrogant, he had been alone, misunderstood, and caught up in pretending to be something he really was not in order to gain approval from others.

At the end of the day we had grown closer, we understood more of each other and I silently made a promise to help him through his personal struggles. Sir Richard Grayson had become a close and valued friend and I silently vowed to protect him, in whatever way he needed it.

"Very well, Richard, but you must stop calling me by my formal name as well. Raven is the only name I shall respond to, understand?" He smiled at me, "Yes ma'am. I'd dare not go against your wishes, oh goddess of night". I rolled my eyes at his playfulness and continued to walk with him towards Bloodhaven. Once we reached the entrance, I turned to tell him good night but he stopped me. He pulled me into a close embrace, and though I froze at the physical contact at first, I eventually wrapped my arms around him as well. When he released me from his hold he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Raven… thank you. You have done more for me than what you know. I… know that the marriage was arranged and not what you wanted and I am sorry for that, but if you will allow it, I promise to make the most of it for you." Then he leaned in slowly until he had placed his warm lips upon my own. His kiss was gentle and sweet and could be described as the perfect first kiss but I could not bring myself to deepen it or ask for more.

After a couple of heartbeats, I gently pulled away. I couldn't help but think of Jason in that moment and it wasn't fair to Richard that I think of another while he stood there, handing over his heart. Jason had left his mark on me and no matter what it could not be erased. I looked down, not able to meet Richard's eyes, and tried to push down the lump I felt in my throat. "Richard..." I started but was cut off by him when he placed his hand on the side of my face and placed his thumb over my lips. "I know it was too soon, I apologize" he said in a loving and soft voice. I simply nodded and took a step back from him towards the front door. "Goodnight Raven, sleep well" he gave me one last smile before turning to walk down the steps and to his carriage. I watched him go down the path until the early darkness of the night hid him from view.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Author note:<strong> I plan on updating as much as possible during the Christmas break. I am sorry for any spelling errors or typos. I do not own Teen Titans or other DC characters. So what do you guys think? Please review, I really love hearing your feedback.


	6. Ch 6: Troubles of the Heart

_As the train pulled into the station and I gathered my things, I mentally went over how I would have to go about getting close to my brother, when he has no idea who I am. I had to gain his trust and then persuade him to move somewhere safe, somewhere far away from De Malvoisin's reach. Perhaps we could move to America, it wasn't such a terrible place, I had lived there for a few years undercover as Red-X and I'm sure with my brother's money and successful business we could live comfortably and safely. _

_As for Raven…I did not know what to think. I only knew her for a short amount of time but I felt confident in her feelings for me. I know it was a bit arrogant of me to think like that but I had no choice but to believe it. I would go mad if she fell for my too good brother. Perhaps… I was already judging Richard too harshly; after all, if I made him out to be so terrible then what was the point of risking all to save him. I had to believe my brother was still my brother and not a mindless arrogant son of a bitch, but I was almost sure that his upbringing shaped him into becoming another shallow and arrogant young business leader, and from what I was able to interpret about Raven and her feelings I was almost positive that she would challenge him every step of the way. She would not let herself be bound to a man that could not accept her different approach towards life; it was the only thing she desired. At least that was what I hoped for. _

_It is what I let myself believe because I could not stand the thought of losing her to another, especially if the other man was my half-brother. Raven was the only person who had managed to make me feel something, something other than the usual dark and forlorn feelings that often plagued my heart. I didn't want to lose that, I did not want to lose the hope she gave me…but I had a mission and I vowed to complete it no matter the consequence. For now, I'd just have to do what I had set out to accomplish and then I'd worry about things concerning my own desires._

_So with my resolve somewhat strengthened, I began my journey. If I could trust the word of De Malvoisin's hired lackey, the first opportunity I would have to get close to my half-brother would be at his masquerade ball, which was taking place in about a week. Until then, I'd have to lay low; I did not wish to alert De Malvoisin to my presence quite yet. This meant I had to live a couple more days away from Raven, sadly._

* * *

><p>It had been a couple days since my outing with Richard, and I still felt as confused as I had that night when I laid down and replayed the night's events. After Richard left and I had retreated to the sweet solitude of my room, I laid for hours entertaining thoughts of the young and charming business man. I lay for hours trying to reason with my confused and aching heart. I had been taken aback by Richard's bold and unexpected goodnight kiss but then as I continued to think on my situation and how I really had no choice but to learn how to accept if not love this young man, I began to slowly force my heart into submission. There was nothing I could do to change the circumstances I was under; I had to accept that. There was no Jason, he was not coming back, I could not wait forever for someone who probably did not even remember the small amount of time we spent together; I had to accept that…no matter how much it made my heart cry out in pain. It was then that I felt the tears leak from the corners of my eyes; it hurt so much, letting go of the only thing you ever wanted.<p>

However, through the hurt I remembered the way Richard looked at me, with eyes full of patience, kindness, and most importantly love. Perhaps, if I gave him a chance, he could become all that I have ever wanted. He had already managed to earn a place in my guarded heart as a close and true friend; maybe he could earn an even greater place in my heart as my lifelong companion and my only love. As I pondered this, I remembered my silent vow I had made to him, to protect him in whatever way he needed. Maybe the only person I needed to protect him from was I, I had to protect the kind heart that he had opened up for me to do with as I pleased.

I had come to my decision, I would marry Richard and I would accept the friendship and love he whole heartedly offered and in return I would offer the same. With my final decision, I carefully locked up all thoughts of Jason in the deep recesses of my heart and opened its guarded walls for Richard.

_****(The night of Richard's masquerade ball)**********************_

"Everyone if I may have your attention for only a moment!" Richard called out above the laughter and music that seemed all to deafening to me. Everyone in the great ballroom of Richard's mansion turned their gazes to us on top of the grand staircase. "Thank you all, I am truly sorry for interrupting but if you will only be attentive for a moment…I have an announcement to make" a silence even more deafening than the cacophony before spread over all in the ballroom, "Miss De Malvoisin has graciously agreed to take my hand in marriage!" Cheers and calls of congratulations were directed towards Richard and he accepted all with a bright smile and words of thanks. All too soon, groups of young women, no doubt those who had failed in their attempts to capture the noble heart of Sir Grayson, swarmed towards me to offer me insincere words of congratulations. At first, I tried desperately to put on an act as Richard did in such public events but I soon found myself overwhelmed and I was then desperately searching for an escape. I was not used to so much attention; I was the girl no one bothered with because I was considered odd or bitter, I did not think I'd miss being recognized as such by the public.

I pushed past the young women and their fake smiles and embraces and rushed out into the cold night air. Once I reached a distance I deemed worthy, I began the task of composing myself and gathering my wits. What was I thinking? This is the type of life Richard belongs to and now I belong to Richard, which means this is now my life as well; I'd better become accustomed to it. I let out a breath and swept my long hair away from my neck; letting the damp skin cool off in the night air. Still not able to completely grasp control, I decided to wander through the walls of Richard's garden maze, hoping the solitude it offered would be enough to settle my nerves.

I walked slowly down the paths of the maze, thinking of Richard and what life would now hold for a Miss Grayson. Fake smiles plastered on the faces of those who secretly despise you, petty conversations, gatherings where not one person truly wishes to spend their day with you….that is what the life of Miss Grayson would be like….that is what _my_ life is going to consist of. The thought of this brought tears to my eyes. Perhaps my quiet life of exclusion was better than what it seemed, at least then I knew the true feelings of other's towards me…there was no pretending.

I came to center of the maze, once again not knowing how I found my way, and made my way towards the fountain. Peering into the clear water only to see part of my reflection shadowed, once again, only made my sorrowful feelings increase. I turned from the fountain and exhaled loudly, attempting to calm myself and reign in my emotions. I could not afford to lose control now that I had to worry about Richard's reputation; I could not afford for anyone to find out about my…power. I could not simply call it a curse anymore, after all I had the power to heal, and my power was not completely horrible.

I took a seat on the edge of the fountain, careful not to wet my gown, and tried to calm myself. Is my life as the future Miss Grayson really as bleak and disappointing as I think it shall be? No, it isn't. I may have to put on a mask and pretend I am someone who I am really not, but Richard has been doing the very same thing for much longer than I, and if marrying me grants him a reprieve as well as happiness then I shall go through this with him. If me standing by his side through this protects his happiness then I will do it because he is a good man and would do the same for me.

My life with Richard will not be so terrible as long as I make it so. Richard will care for me and love me. It is all I could ask of him…he is so kind and loving, perhaps I should give him a true chance at winning my heart…but maybe he already has. I smiled at the thought of Richard's kind eyes looking lovingly into my own and placing a gentle kiss on my lips, but then I thought of Jason and his kiss. How would I ever allow Richard the chance to claim my heart if I could not forget Jason?

After a few more moments of silence and fixed breathing, I felt I was ready to return to Richard's side. I was just about to turn down the pathway that had led me here when a familiar voice stopped me. I froze at the sound of his voice. Could it really be? No, it couldn't he was gone. It couldn't be…not now that I belonged to someone…not now that I _had_ to give him up. I turned around slowly, bracing myself for the overwhelming flood of emotions I knew were about to break down the walls around my heart. When I had completely turned to face him, the first thing I saw was his forest green eyes… how I had missed those eyes.

"_And what may I ask is a young maiden, like yourself, doing out here all alone?" I said while gazing into her eyes…oh how I had missed those beautifully deep violet orbs._

End of Chapter 6

* * *

><p>(AN): So once again I did not get the chance to update as much as I would have liked, but I'm glad I could finish this chapter because I was stuck for a while. Anyways I hoped it was good and I hoped you all loved it! Please remember to review! Happy Holidays!

**I do not own Teen Titans** (even though I wish I did).


	7. Ch 7: The Night of the Masquerade

I turned to take in the sight of Jason dressed in yet another dark suit, with red trimmings and a simple black mask that concealed the entire upper half of his handsome face. My breath caught and for a moment I believed that I wouldn't ever be able to breathe again. I felt a deep ache in my chest, seeing him standing before me with that devilish yet charming smile. I could not believe my eyes; Jason was here, right in front of me. How long had he been here? Did he ever truly leave? If he was here all along, why did he not seek me out and why did he leave me that night at the ball? Had he only been toying with me, using me to play some sort of twisted game where he makes the girl fall for him before breaking her heart? I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and the familiar swell of anger rise in my chest.

Jason must have noticed the bitterness in the air and the smile melted from his face. He stepped towards me, "Do not come near me." Jason paused at the anger and coldness in my tone. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity and then, when I could no longer bear the weight of his gaze, I turned and fled down the path leading back to the mansion.

_I did not immediately follow her; I was firmly rooted to the spot where I stood. I was not completely sure what to make of Raven's reaction to me; all I knew was that it hurt…greatly. The look of anguish and bitterness in her eyes…it nearly stopped my heart and there was no doubt that I was the cause for these intense feelings. That was what made it all the more unbearable; the fact that I had done this to her…perhaps it would have been for the best if I had not followed her out to this exact spot on the night we met. Things would undoubtedly be much less complicated than what they are already if I had not allowed myself to make such a…mistake. _

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not even realize I had walked into the grand ballroom once more and was making my way towards Richard, who was politely chatting with a couple of older business men. I stopped a couple paces away, deciding it might be best not to approach Richard while he was busy speaking to such important men, but before I could turn around, Richard spotted me and happily motioned for me to go to him.

When I had reached Richard's side the two business men, who I recognized as Sir Oliver and Sir Kent, were just excusing themselves. The two men politely said a quick goodbye to me in passing and then moved on. Richard turned to me once they were gone and gently took both my hands, entwining our fingers. "What is wrong Raven? Did something happen?" He must have seen the anguish I tried to hide behind my usually stoic expressions. "It's nothing Richard I just need a distraction from all those raving women…" he continued to look at me as if expecting the real answer as to why I was upset. I let out a breath and gripped his hands tighter, "I'm fine Richard, just if you would please provide me with a distraction?"

"Very well then, what do you say to a dance…my beautiful bride to be" he said while placing small kisses on each of my fingers. The gesture made me blush; such actions were sometimes seen as inappropriate in public but Richard did not seem to have a care in the world. I looked up into his smiling face and felt myself give a small smile in return, "I say…that is a terrible idea. I do not dance." His face fell, "However, because you asked kindly this time…I think I could make an exception" the charming smile returned to his face instantly; the action made me laugh.

* * *

><p><em>I walked into the ballroom and was greeted with the sight of Richard holding Raven close, expertly leading her through the romantic steps of the waltz. His head was bowed so that his lips rested on the spot just above her ear, his hand was placed carefully but firmly on her slender waist, and his fingers were entwined with hers; the sight made my insides churn with jealousy and hurt. That was me only a short time ago on a night such as this…that should be me now; those were the thoughts that ran through my mind.<em>

_I made my way down the staircase and was headed towards my half brother and Raven, not knowing what I would do or say but only wanting to separate them, when none other than De Malvoisin stepped into view and took hold of my arm and led me off to a secluded corner of the room. "De Malvoisin, and to what may I ask do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you" I said in a sarcastically polite tone. The old man chuckled and turned is snake like gaze on me, "No need for formalities boy. You know very well why I am here and I must warn you, I will not tolerate any more of your interventions. I know what you are up to, _Red-X, _and I will not be thwarted by some meddlesome orphan. There is no possible way for someone like you to possibly compete with someone like me." Someone like me? I stepped forward so that I stood almost nose to nose with the old man, "If there is no possible way for me to contend with "someone like you", then why do you threaten me? Is it because, somewhere deep in your black heart, you wonder if the little boy you left orphaned has developed enough hatred and rage to turn into a man capable of things one could never even imagine, capable of doing things even the devil himself would find too heinous and grotesque?" Now I leveled a deadly glare at De Malvoisin and green met black. Then in a dangerous whisper I said, "I believe the answer to that is yes…and now __I __must warn __you__, do not underestimate me old man because I am neither kind nor merciful. I am unrelenting and I am out for you." _

_I backed away and De Malvoisin shot me an evil smirk, "Well, then I should think it best that we both watch our own backs." And in a few moments he was gone._

* * *

><p>Emerging from the darkened corner of the room was Jason and our gazes met for a few heartbeats before I looked away. I was worried, he had a hard look in his eyes and I had caught a glimpse of my father storming away from the very same area; that meant trouble. My father's threat on mine and Jason's life was still all too present in my mind and it sent a numbing cold throughout my body.<p>

Richard must have sensed my discomfort because he led me over to a large window and gave me a concerned look, "Hey, what's wrong" he asked while gently stroking the side of my face with his thumb. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "It's nothing, I just ... I'll be fine." For a moment Richard looked as if he wanted to argue but one of my looks silenced him.

We were about to head up the staircase and out to the balcony on the second story, when Jason approached us and formally introduced himself to Richard. I was speechless; I couldn't believe the nerve of him. "You seem familiar…have I seen you before" asked Richard. Jason let out a good natured laugh and, while keeping a joking smile, explained that last time Richard had set eyes on him, he had interrupted mine and Jason's little talk after the first time we danced. "Oh well, apparently it was for the best…I mean look at you two, so happily engaged and only after such a short time of knowing one another." Jason's comment was said in a light hearted voice but his expression told otherwise; it was a jab at Richard. "Although, I suppose no man could resist the beauty of this young lady. Why, of course, I remember being quite taken by her the moment I first saw her" his green gaze had turned on me and he was watching me closely; I couldn't help but squirm under the scrutiny and I averted my gaze.

Richard, with no doubt, sensed the tension in the air and attempted to lighten the mood with a bit of laughter, "Yes, I didn't think any man could resist Raven. I am just fortunate that she said yes to my proposal, I do not know what I'd have done if she had rejected me" he said while pulling me close to him and wrapping an arm securely around my waist. Jason looked down while shaking his head and smirking. "Please forgive me Sir Grayson, I did not mean to come off so rude. In fact I only meant to speak to you about your company. First, I want to extend my sympathy to you, I'm very sorry about your father's passing" I felt Richard's curiosity and sadness as strongly as I would my own. "Yes, thank you…and your point Sir Kennway?"

"Well, I came to offer my services. You see I am a business advisor and I had been working in America when news of Bruce Wayne's death reached me, and well I knew the company would be suffering much and I thought I might be of some service to you. I know you do not know much about me but I can assure you Sir Grayson I am not a crook, I am simply a young man searching for a place where I might be of some use."

"Sir Kennway…I believe I will be needing an experienced advisor, seeing as how that was my job when my father ran the company. You can begin tomorrow, come in to the company office first thing in the morning to meet with me, we will discuss more then."

*******(Later that night at Bloodhaven)******

I entered the dark cottage after Richard bid me goodnight and was greeted with the sight of Jason sitting casually in one of the chairs near the entrance. This did not surprise me; I had felt his presence from a mile away. Although, my servants had most likely gone off to bed long ago, so how did he get in?

"Did I ever mention to you how lovely you looked in that gown of yours" Jason said as he rose from the chair and approached me. I watched him as he approached and couldn't seem to move away. "Why are you here Jason? You have no reason to see me anymore." Jason's eyes softened the slightest as he came close enough for me to smell the fresh scent of the woods that was distinctly his. "I will always have a reason to want to see you though…" I looked away at this and began to silently climb the stairs up to my bed chambers. I did not fully expect for Jason to follow but he did.

_I followed her into her room. It was a simple yet elegant room, with marbled floors, a nice sized four poster bed with sheer dark blue drapes, dark wood furniture, and a large bay window with a single novel laying flat on the bench seat. Raven told me to wait at the entrance while she went to change out of her gown, so I sat on the edge of her bed and watched her disappear into a side room which must have included a bath and a changing area. After several moments of silence I rose from the bed and walked around the room. I came to a neatly organized desk which had an ink bottle and a quill placed on the corner, while a small opened book lay in the center. It read…_

* * *

><p>"<em>I can barely remain conscious. My father has made a threat on my life…along with Jason's if I do not marry Richard. How cruel my father is, forcing my hand in marriage, ordering me around as if he has the right…telling me that I must give up the one thing I have ever wanted. The bruises he has left along my neck and shoulders will take several days to heal completely, but it was worth the pain… it was worth it to watch him bleed, knowing I had caused it…however insignificant the small victory is."<em>

"_I went out with Richard today…it was quite nice actually, he is nothing like I thought him to be. He is kind, intelligent, and somewhat like me. He has lost his family and remains alone…he yearns to belong just as I. Though it has only been a day, I feel as if the two of us have formed a bond and the thought of him does warm my heart. He will make a good husband and I am proud to call him a friend, I am…privileged to call him my future husband. He is a great young man and he deserves better than I…I will protect is kind heart and soul from whatever or whomever wishes him harm, I swear it on my life._

_But…even though Richard is practically perfect…I still cannot forget about Jason…Jason and his devilishly charming smile, his deep laugh, and his beautiful forest green eyes. He still has a hold on my heart. Although, for his sake, I must force myself to shut him out from my heart or else I put him in the malicious grasp of my father, and he will make sure Jason is removed from me permanently."_

"_I have decided, I will marry Richard with no doubt in my mind. He has worked his way into my heart and I can't find a way to let him out. Although, I feel the same for Jason still, but he is gone. Though, my heart is no longer lost. With time I have come to realize what I feel for each man. Yet, I still do not know what the future holds exactly for the three of us. I only know that they depend on me and I will not fail them. I will keep Jason alive and I will guard Richard, I would give everything for the both of them…give everything until my last breath."_

* * *

><p>I came into my room and found Jason standing by my writing desk, holding my journal. I felt my eyes widen with surprise and my fists clench in anger. How dare he invade my privacy! "What are you doing" I said in a loud and cold voice. Jason looked up and his expression was hardened, "Is all this true? Did your father threaten your life and cause you such harm?" I glared at him, "How dare you invade my privacy! You had no business reading that, nor coming to my home. What are you doing here anyways?!"<p>

"You did not answer me. Is he the only reason you have for marrying my…" Jason's eyes widened at his slip of the tongue. "Your what exactly?" I asked, while walking towards him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, exhaling loudly. "My brother" he answered with resignation in his voice.

"Richard is your brother? But how is that possible?" Jason led me over to my bed and then explained everything to me; the news made my head spin. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever until he cleared his throat and turned to face me, "Promise me you will not breathe a single word of this to anyone, especially Richard." I looked back at him and I could see the worry for his brother written plainly on his face, "I promise Jason."

Again, silence came over us. "Was what you wrote true, all of it?" I was hoping to avoid anything else at this point but I knew he would not let this go, "Yes, every word is true."

_So she did have feelings for my charming brother, but she also had feelings for his roguish brother. At the moment that was all I could think about, that she cared for me…maybe even loved me the way I'd always wished for. "Raven, do you…love my brother?" I held my breath. "Yes, Jason I do love him and care for him." I looked down and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "But, are you in love with him?" At this, she looked up into my eyes and paused for a few moments. "No, I am not in love with him."_

_Then before I could think any more about what I was about to do, I let my heart lead my actions. I slid my hands on top of hers and leaned towards her, letting our lips touch for a few brief moments. I felt her relax into me and then everything happened so quickly and without thought._

_Her delicate hands slid into my thick hair and she kissed me with such intense longing and passion that I almost didn't realize I kissed her back with just as much fervor as she. One hand slid to her back and the other up to the side of her face, to hold her closer to me. Soon, we had tumbled back onto the bed and I was holding myself up above her. Then she slid her hand underneath my shirt and I was a bit surprised by her boldness. However, she surprised me even more when she began to undo my shirt and then slide it off of my body. She took a moment to marvel at me and trace the outlines of my defined torso and old scars. She kissed each and every scar in such a loving way, it made my heart soar. _

_I continued to kiss her and run my hands slowly along every inch of her, taking the time to memorize each curve. My hands soon found their way to the strings which kept her nightgown from slipping off her graceful body. At first she tensed and sat up, I stopped and pulled back to look into her eyes, silently asking for permission and at the same time reassuring her, and then she gave an almost imperceptible nod and I pulled the strings loose. The night gown slid off her body in one smooth movement and then it was my turn to marvel at her beauty. Each and every curve of her body was absolutely perfect and I couldn't help but notice how my hands seemed to fit perfectly on her curves. After taking time to admire the goddess before me, I let my gaze travel back up to her violet orbs and they were full of shyness and love. A faint blush crept up her neck and she looked away, but I wouldn't have any of that. I gently turned her face back towards me and looked deep into her eyes. "Raven you are gorgeous, please don't try to hide. I-I love you…just the way you are." Her eyes softened, and she placed a loving kiss on my lips and then offered a smile._

_I smiled back and noticed her hair was still twisted up into a complicated yet simple style and I pulled out the pins that held her hair up, so that it tumbled down her back in soft and heavy waves. I smiled at her again and gently pushed her back onto the bed. We continued to kiss and touch for quite some time before I heard her murmur my name softly. "Yes?" _

"_I love you too…and I- I want…" she didn't have to say anymore because I knew exactly how she felt and what she wanted. "Are you sure my love?" She nodded and I responded by kissing her deeply once more before I slid off my boots and the rest of my garments. I then positioned myself above her and kissed away the worry that had briefly shown on her face, before I pushed inside her._

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyways, please review I love hearing feedback and I hope to post again soon!


	8. Ch 8: Ruin

The early morning sunlight streamed in from the windows, and the blue tinted curtains cast the room into a beautiful shade of ocean blue. Jason's strong arm was draped across my waist and I felt his warm chest pressed against my bare back. We had only fallen asleep an hour ago; now it was time for Jason to leave. At the thought I snuggled deeper into Jason's warmth, not wanting to give up the feeling of being in his arms but this wouldn't last and I had to accept that.

_Raven stirred in my arms; so she was awake. I sighed, knowing I would have to leave here shortly, and I pulled her against me. I wanted to relish the feel of her soft skin and the smell of her hair and the feeling this woman was able to give me. I wanted it all and I wanted to make it last more than anything. I would make a life with Raven after this was over._

"Jason…" I could not help the love I felt for Jason, yet I couldn't help but to feel guilty and ashamed for not thinking of the consequences…especially because I had vowed to protect Richard from any harm, bodily or emotionally from anyone…even if that included myself. "What we did…Jason I love you but we shouldn't have let this happen." I untangled myself from the sheets and Jason and retrieved my robe from the floor. "I am to marry Richard, _your_ _brother_, in only a month's time."

"Do not worry my love; all will work out on its own." I couldn't help but to notice the slight disturbance I felt in the room when Jason said those words. "No Jason, not as long as my father is around. He will make sure I follow his commands and I couldn't let anything happen to either one of you. Don't you understand?" Jason rose from the bed and came to stand in front of me. "Raven…your father will no longer be a problem after this is over." I was startled by the tone of voice Jason used and looked up into his eyes to find a hard and unforgiving expression in his green eyes. It scared me.

"_You're going to kill him." Raven could only whisper the words and I hated the fear in her eyes, the fear of me. "It's the only way I can protect you and my brother." She pulled away from me and only continued to stare at me with fearful questioning eyes. "Jason, you can't. It's too dangerous and it's not right."_

"_He is responsible for the downfall and deaths of many! He murdered my family! He took away everything from me! How could you defend his life?! Raven I love you and I'm trying to protect you. Please this is the only way." How could she not see? _

"_Jason please, I know he is cruel and I know he has hurt you but please you can't do this. We have to find another way. Please. If anything happened to you…do you know what that would do to me? I can't lose you to him Jason. You are not the only one he has robbed. We can find a way together, a way we can save your brother and be rid of him. I promise." Her eyes were full of tears and they were pleading with me. I couldn't imagine her broken and that was what I was doing to her, would do to her if I continued my mission the way I intended. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. She was right._

Jason held my hands and kissed each one, "Raven…I know you are right. I just- I can't live any longer knowing he has not paid for the crimes he has committed. But, for your sake…I will try to find another way. I promise." A wave of relief fell over me and I held on to Jason. "That is the best I could ask for isn't it?."

"Yes...but if it comes down to it…I want you to know, I will not hesitate to follow through."

************( The Day of the Wedding: At sunset)*******************************************

Karen and Terra were helping me to finish up the final touches needed. My hair was half down, and the front was pulled back with beautiful barrettes made of crystal and sapphire, and a few strands fell to frame my face. The gown was elegant but simple; it hugged every curve of my upper body and then flowed into an A-line skirt, it was made with a material as soft as silk and lace. Earrings and a necklace to match my hair piece were given to me as well. My mother's ring had been moved from my left hand to my right and the sight of it made me miss her even more. _She should have been here. _

"Alright Miss Raven, all done" Karen said and led me over to a full length mirror. I came to stand in front of the mirror and looked up, meeting the eyes of a girl I hardly recognized. The woman in the mirror was truly a vision of beauty. The crystals in her hair made it look all the more dark and silky, the dark hue of the sapphires brought out her smooth alabaster skin, and the dress accentuated all the right curves. "You look beautiful "Terra said with a note of awe in her voice and I turned to smile at her, then I was suddenly startled when a masculine voice echoed her words.

I turned to see Jason casually leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a nicely tailored suit with a single rose tucked in his lapel. I smiled at him; I couldn't help it. "Karen, Terra, could you give us a few minutes?" the two girls shared a look before exiting the small room and closing the door with a small click.

Jason crossed the space between us in just a few strides as soon as the door closed, and pulled me into his warm embrace. I laid my head against his chest and breathed in his scent, letting it soothe my nerves. "You look beautiful Raven…" Jason said with a wisp of a smile and I allowed myself a tiny grin at the compliment. "Thank you…Jason I", I looked down, embarrassed that I couldn't find words to express what I was feeling at that moment. Jason gently lifted my chin with a calloused finger and looked deep into my eyes; I felt as if his gaze were looking into my very soul.

He then brought his lips down to mine and kissed me softly. His right hand moved to my lower back to bring me closer, while his other hand became tangled in my wavy hair and gently cradled the back of my neck. He did not break the kiss until we had to come back up for air. "I love you Raven and I always will…no matter what happens, you will never lose me." He brought his lips back to mine but this time the kiss was a bit rougher; he kissed me with an intensity that took my breath away and I kissed him back with just as much fervor. It was a passionate kiss; one that I never wanted to end, but it did.

A sudden crash startled Jason and I from our kiss and we both turned our heads towards the door, where Richard stood with a look of hurt in his stormy blue eyes and a shattered gift at his feet. _How much did he see? _I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but I could not do anything but continue to stare into Richard's broken eyes. "Richard" I searched for words but could not find any. He came into the room and locked the door behind him. "What is going on here? Raven, please tell me you are not responsible for any of this." His voice was cold and distant; his look was angry yet pleading. "Richard I- I." He looked at me for a long time before speaking, "So was everything a lie? Or was there even anything to begin with? Were you just playing me from the start?"

I felt a tiny piece of my heart break for him, I felt guilty for not taking in to account Richard's feelings as I ought to have. "No I- I wasn't trying to fool you, I just…" Jason tried to speak up for me but Richard silenced him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I do care about you Richard, but not in the way you want. I'm sorry, I am truly sorry for causing you such grief. I was only trying-". Richard cut me off, "No Raven, I am done. I don't want to hear it anymore; you played me for a fool. Well congratulations."

He walked out of the room with not so much as a glance back at me nor Jason. I sat back on a stool and buried my face in my hands. _How could I have been so stupid, so selfish? Because of me, I have hurt Richard and placed him in danger's path. All because of my selfishness. What have I done?_

Night had fallen by now, and surely Richard had called off the wedding seeing as many of the guests were now leaving the Grayson estate. "Jason what are we going to do? Now there is no way my father will spare him, or any of us for that matter." Jason was staring hard out the window. I felt fear, anxiousness, and guilt swirl inside of me; the emotions washing over me in huge waves. I tried to reign in my emotions, knowing it wouldn't be long until the black energy would begin to crackle along my fingertips and spread across my hands. The more I thought about it however, the more I felt myself losing control and then a nearby vase exploded and black energy shot from my hands toward the door. When the dark energy hit the door, there was a splintering sound and a slight hiss. The door was charred from where my magic had hit and I tried to hide my hands in the folds of my gown.

"Raven?" Jason's voice was worried as he turned from the window towards the charred door. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Jason…I-I'm fine. I'm sorry, it's just the worry is getting to me. We need to find Richard and soon before my father does." Jason had a hard look in his eyes, "Yes we need to find him _now_. Come on."

And with that he led me out the door and down the corridor. _Please, let us be able to get to Richard before my father. _

End of Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): Hope it turned out ok. I haven't been able to pay much attention to my writing now that I have class , sorry. Anyways please review! I don't own Teen Titan characters. Please review, it really helps! Also, let me know if the rating is appropriate still.  
><strong>


	9. Ch 9: Power and Secrets

_Please, let us be able to get to Richard before my father._

I continued to think on that one thought as we rushed down corridors and passed eerie shadows that seemed to be coming to life in the strangely empty halls of the manor. What appeared to be even stranger, though, was the fact that the whole of the manor seemed to be completely void of life. There was no sign of any one; not any of the guests, and not any of the people who served here. The place seemed as if had been completely deserted. That was until Jason led me into the foyer, and we came face to face with my father…and Richard.

I was rendered speechless at the sight of my father holding a very lethal looking knife against Richard's throat. Richard, however, did not show any sign of fear as he knelt on the floor in front of us with his hands bound tightly behind his back. "Jason, Raven…I'm so glad you could join the two of us. You see there is something very important we have to discuss…the price for your insubordinance my dear." The smile plastered on my father's face was full of malice and something that closely resembled insanity. "I warned you girl, I warned you there would be blood on your hands if you did not obey me." My father roughly pulled Richard's head back and pressed the knife so hard against the flesh at the throat that a line of blood appeared on Richard's light skin.

"De Malvoisin I suggest you stop while you are ahead." Jason said in a cold and menacing tone. My father only chuckled and tightened his hold on Richard, who still refused to make a sound. He was so strong. "De Malvoisin stop. Your quarrel is with me, release him. He will not give you what you want." My father then released Richard and walked slowly around, "Oh but he will. You see if I take his life…I get exactly what I want. I get to see you fail the only family you have left. I will enjoy watching you be consumed by the guilt and rage, watching as you try to escape the haunting images of those who you have failed. I will revel in your suffering boy, just as I did in the murder of your pitiful parents and just as I will in the murder of your pathetic baby brother." I could not fully comprehend everything that happened in the next moment, it all happened too fast.

There was the sight of my father viciously kicking down Richard and a horrible cracking sound that followed. There was the sound of Richard gasping in pain and then a flash of Jason charging my father. A flash of red as my father pulled the knife on Jason and cut into his left arm. There was a glimpse of Richard struggling to get to his feet, and the sound of a struggle and heavy blows. My father had managed to get Jason on the ground and was ferociously landing blow after blow to the side of Jason's face.

"No!" Before I could launch myself at my father, Richard had managed to get to his feet and knock my father off of a barely conscious Jason by throwing himself at him. I rushed to Jason as Richard held off my father. "Jason come one we have to get out of here. Come on." I grabbed his unhurt harm and threw it over my shoulder as I tried to get him up. Another horrible cracking sound came from where Richard and my father had been struggling and I looked up to see Richard on the ground desperately trying to catch a breath, his ribs had to have been badly broken by now. I had to get them both out of here. I felt panic rise up in me and I tried to control it…_no, this is exactly what I need. _

I gently laid Jason against the staircase railing leading to the second floor and summoned every dark emotion swirling inside me. I let the anger, frustration, and hate bubble to the surface until in streamed out from me in the form of dark energy. I concentrated on sending the energy out towards my father. In a blur of darkness the energy flew from my hand towards my father, who was approaching a seriously wounded Richard. It found its mark; it blasted my father square in the chest and sent him hurtling into the far wall by the stair case that led into the ballroom.

I quickly grabbed Jason and hauled him to his feet and then rushed to Richard's side. "This might hurt." Before he could understand what I was about to do I prodded his ribs as gently as I could until I was sure I had found the two broken ribs on his left. He gasped in pain when I gently pushed on them, "I'm sorry. Two of your ribs are surely broken, and only God knows how badly the others are bruised. Come on, we have to get away from him." I gently pulled him into a sitting position and helped him to his feet. Then I led both men out into the dark of night.

As soon as we were out the doors and into the night, I heard an inhuman below come from inside the Grayson manor. "Oh God." I frantically searched for a horse or carriage but the grounds of the estate were as much abandoned as the manor. There was nowhere to run, and I had to get these men somewhere safe. _The garden maze. _It did not offer much protection but it would buy some time. "The maze, quickly we have to take cover there." It hurt me more than I could say to see the men I loved wounded so badly and still pushing on, but I needed to keep them alive…I swore I would.

We ran into the thick brush of the maze just as my father threw open the doors of the manor and began to storm towards us. His eyes had turned a blood red color and his appearance was so grotesque that he did not appear to be human, but rather a monster that had risen from the grave. "Raven!" he yelled out as I led Jason and Richard into the temporary safety of the center area of the maze.

* * *

><p>"Your father…there is no way he can possibly be that strong" Jason said while trying to stabilize his breathing. I looked up at him from where I was trying to heal an unconscious Richard, but to avail. "No it's not humanly possible" I stated in a quiet voice. "But neither is what you just did" Jason shot back. "Raven how did you do that? Stop your father?" he continued while studying me.<p>

I wasn't exactly sure about any of it; about my father, or about myself, but something my father said once seemed to click into place. "My father once warned me that I was not the only who held power. He said he could take away the _power_ he blessed me with, a power that my mother feared…I didn't know what he meant at the time but I am assuming this is what he was referring to." I removed my hands from Richard's side, I couldn't focus enough to heal and my father would be upon us at any moment…I had to make sure Jason nor Richard were harmed.

"Jason…you have to get Richard out of here, you have to save the both of you. Please, I am the only one who could stand against him." Jason began to argue but I couldn't let him stay, "Jason, your mission from the start was to save your brother. You have to follow through with it, please. You are his only chance; you have to get him out of here…you are the only one who can." He stayed silent, and continued to look at me pleadingly. Then, the sound of something crashing through the underbrush could be heard; my father was coming and we were out of time. "Jason go!" and with that I summoned my energy and created a shield separating the two men I cared for and me. "Go please…"

Jason desperately tried to get through to me but it was no use, we shared one last look before I began to slowly push the shield back, forcing Jason to carry Richard and move into the other half of the maze. Then when he could no longer stay, he turned and ran into the dark shelter of the maze, where he would get out safely and move on to live a life free of darkness.

Only a few moments after Jason fled into the dark, my father came crashing into the center area. "Raven…so I see you are now fully aware of the _blessing_. Tell me…do you think your new found power is anywhere as strong as mine? Do you think you can stop me? Your mother could not and _you_ will surely fail" he sneered at me. "Oh I do believe I have never told you the story of your mother and me have I?" he said while smiling at me mockingly. "Well you see, I was a poor boy once, living off the scraps of those who believed they had all the power in the world. Your mother was one of those people and such a naïve one at that. She honestly believed I had forgotten my suffering at the hands of those high and mighty people, believed I loved her...loved her enough to let go of the darkness she knew I had inside. Oh how wrong she was, I used her. I broke her heart and her spirit and I enjoyed watching one of the mighty fall." I couldn't believe the story that was coming from his lips, or maybe I could. I felt tears spring to my eyes at the mention of him harming my mother.

"Of course now that she had been ruined she had to marry. And so she did, she had to marry me because who else would take a ruined bride. Your mother fell into a great depression, she was weak and her broken heart drove her to delve into the dark arts. She wanted to hurt me as much as I had hurt her, but she failed. On the night I once again was able to make her mine she cast a spell upon me, one that was meant to do exactly what you have done to yourself for all these years. She wanted her curse to make me feel as broken and isolated as she, but what she failed to realize was that the curse brought a great dark power with it. She gave me my great power, a power that eventually caused her undoing. But what made her failure even sweeter was that you were conceived on that very night on which I was cursed. My curse flowed from me to you as well, and so unknowingly she had placed the great curse upon her _only_ _beloved_ _child_." My father let out a maniacal laugh, he enjoyed what he did_. _I felt sick, now realizing all the pain and destruction he had caused, knowing that I truly was cursed.

"So you see Raven, your powers came from me and I can take them back. You cannot possibly hope to defeat me. I will find your precious orphan and his useless brother and I will make them suffer. Perhaps I will start with breaking their spirit; it was very amusing before…I think I will enjoy watching them mourn over their beloved little bird." His smile was vicious and he had a glint of insanity in his eyes.

He was nothing but a monster. "I will not let you harm anyone anymore!" I let the anger, hate, a fierce love for Richard and Jason guide me and as I summoned these emotions I let them pour out of me in the form of dark crackling light. The energy surged from my hands and flew towards my father, the energy encased him in darkness and I could hear his agonized screams. However, I did not relent; I continued to focus on keeping him trapped in my dark power.

* * *

><p><em>I stumbled through the last part of the maze and out into the dense forest area that surrounded Richard's estate. I was having difficulty staying conscious and holding my passed out brother up. I fell to the floor. Richard let out a gasp of pain as he hit the ground, so that was all it took to wake him…I should have done it sooner. "Mmmm…Raven? Where is Raven?" Richard began to ask with worry in his voice. I couldn't bring myself to tell him I had left the woman we loved behind to face her father alone. "You left her back there?! I thought you loved her! How could you do that? I'm going back for her." He rose shakily to his feet and tried to run back but I stopped him. <em>

"_I had no choice; she wouldn't have let me stay. She needed me to get you out of there." _

"_I can't believe you; you left her alone and with that monster. Get out of my way, I'm not leaving her." _

"_Richard you can't!"_

"_Watch me."_

"_Damnit Richard, why can't you understand? I can't lose you too; it was my job to protect you. I swore to our parents I would, I can't fail. I can't fail them again." I felt ashamed, ashamed for leaving Raven, ashamed for not being able to protect my family. I couldn't bring myself to look at Richard anymore, I let my head hang. "Jason…brother, you did not fail our family. It was not your fault and you couldn't have done anything to prevent it, you would have been killed and so would I. You saved my life, and you are once again here to protect me…I could not even begin to express how appreciative I am that you came back for me." He pulled me into a hug and clapped my back. My little brother amazed me…so I had been very wrong to judge him. He was a true Grayson…he cared for other's before himself, he was my brother. _

"_You will not lose me Jason; I will always be your brother. But right now, I cannot fail Raven; I'm going back for her. Please, she needs us both. You have protected me, and she has protected us both, but now it is time we protected her." His blue eyes bore into my green ones, asking me to help him in this. Just then, a scream pierced the air…it was Raven's. "Let's go" I told my brother._

* * *

><p>Just when I thought I had subdued by father, I felt a darkness push against my power and in a second my father burst from my hold in rage and turned his deadly gaze on me. "You will regret that dear." Then he raised his hands and the ground began to tremble beneath me. Dark energy similar to mine, but flaming, encircled my body and burned away my beautiful gown. The flames of his rage choked me and burned strange markings into my skin; I could not hold back the scream the searing pain elicited from me. My father laughed at my suffering, "Let's see how beautiful those boys think you are when they see your flesh blackened." The pain was unbearable, yet I had to fight back…for Jason and Richard. I tried to get a hold of my breathing and focus my energy on pushing away the invading pulse I felt in my head.<p>

When I felt the energy begin to gradually loosen its hold on me I sent out a wave of my own energy that completely broke the hold of my father. He staggered back, trying to regain control of me but I was stronger now; he would not take me, would not break me. Again, we engaged in a battle of pure determination and will.

My father and I were locked in a struggle, when I saw Jason and Richard emerge from the darkened pathway of the maze. I felt my concentration weaken and my father took advantage of the opportunity, I was thrown back with a blast of my father's dark flaming energy. He took time to gloat in his small victory, "What a great surprise, the two orphans are back. Good, now I can make them watch as I destroy their bird." Another beam of energy surged towards me and I did not have time to deflect it as it hit me in the chest and sent me sprawling on the ground. Jason and Richard ran to me and settled on either side of me. "What are you doing, you have to get out of here."

"My God, Raven what did he do to you?" Richard asked with disbelief and anger in his voice as he examined the burn marks along my arms, torso, and legs. "I'm fine Richard, I can manage but you need to get out of here _now_. Jason I told you to get him out of here, the _both_ of you." I couldn't believe that they were stubborn enough to stay. "We are not leaving you Raven." They both said in unison and it actually brought a smile to my face and a spark to my fight.

"How cute and how stupid. You should have run boys." My father summoned his energy and shot it towards the two. "No!" I raised up a shield just in time to deflect the blast. My father laughed, "You are worn out and out of time Raven." He came at the three of us and with a flick of his wrist he raised Jason and Richard into the air and sent them flying into the marbled fountain. There was a sickening cracking sound, but I could not tell if it came from bones breaking or the marble cracking. What came about next happened all too quickly.

My father came from behind me as I turned to watch the two men hit the fountain, and used one hand to bind my wrists with dark flame, which made me cry out as the flames seared my flesh, and used the other hand to hold his knife above my heart, ready to make the kill.

"I told you that you stood no chance. Now watch as I take her from you boys, just as I took everything else from you. But the best part, is that this is the only thing in this world capable of killing people like me and you daughter, and it's what is going to give me back the power's you have …" The rest of my father's grand little speech was lost to me after I heard _only thing capable of killing people like me and you. _I knew what I had to do, for my mother, for all those who had been wronged by my father, for Richard and his adoptive father, and for Jason and his lost parents. I looked to both of the men I had come to love and hopefully conveyed how much each meant to me in my gaze before I grabbed my father's hand and plunged the knife through my heart… and the heart of my father.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review! Also, here are some things that might need a bit of clarification.

So the reason for De Malvoisin (Trigon) killing many of these successful business leaders was because he harbored all the ill feelings he carried around as a poor child, he wanted to show those "mighty" people that they weren't so mighty. He never loved Raven's mother and only used her as a pawn in part of his plan to make the "mighty" fall.

The curse that Raven's mother put on De Malvoisin was one that gave him a demon's powers because that's what he was to her but when she cursed him; she didn't realize she had cursed her daughter as well because Raven is a part of him.

The rest of De Malvoisin's little speech was about how before Raven's mother died she crafted a knife using the dark arts she learned that would kill De Malvoisin and send the powers of a demon back to hell. Sadly, De Malvoisin learned of what she was making and killed her before she could ever use the knife on him.


	10. Ch 10: Awakened

My eyes flew open. I was breathing hard and I could feel tiny beads of sweat running down the side of my face. I was lying on my side, on a cold stone floor. I took in my surroundings, trying to remember anything that had happened earlier in the day, assuming it was still May 9th. Everything swam in and out of focus, but there was no mistaking the distinct form of two human figures lying beside me.

Everything came rushing back to me in the next moment. Robin and I had gone on a mission to investigate suspicious activity at an abandoned warehouse located in Blood Haven. Reports stated that there had been strange flashes of light and loud noises accompanied with the presences of an unknown man skulking around the place. The suspicious activity had had nearby residents concerned for nearly a month, not to mention that shortly before the disturbances began a robbery had been reported from a museum known for its ancient relics. A precious stone, from ancient Egyptian times, had been stolen along with a two hundred year old ceremonial dagger.

Robin and I had been in the warehouse when we must have tripped some sort of security system and were gassed, but not before we caught sight of the notorious Jump City thief, Red-X. After that it all goes black.

Red-X must have been responsible for this…but how, if he's lying next to me as unconscious as a lump of coal. There is no way he would have allowed himself to be caught in his own trap, let alone make himself vulnerable to an arrest.

Movement from the darkest corner of the room caught my attention. Peering into the dark, I could only make out what looked to be a humanoid figure. I cast out my senses but felt my powers hit a wall and bounce back to me. "What the-?" I cast them out again but felt nothing this time. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise, this wasn't right; only a few were strong enough to reject my power.

I moved cautiously over to Robin's side and tried to wake him. The only response I got was a mumble that sounded like a no. I shook him again a little rougher this time but only received another mumble. I sighed in exasperation, "Of all the times to sleep in…". I sat back on my heels and looked around the room, no sign of our mysterious guest. Then my gaze fell upon the other sleeping beauty in the room. I crawled over to the thief and tried shaking him awake. At first, I only received a slight twitch but the second time I heard him mumble something that sounded strangely like Raven. In the next second, he shot up, as if from waking from a nightmare, and preceded to head-butt me. He instantly lay back on the floor holding his hand to his forehead and I fell back on my rear end holding my head in the same way. "Ugh X you are-".

Right then a deep and melodious laugh sounded from the dark corner of the room, I felt my eyes widen and my heart beat faster; I knew that laugh. From the shadows, Malchior stepped forward and focused his electric blue gaze on me. "My sweet Raven, even now you still manage to bring forth a feeling of… amusement." Words had never failed me before but now, out of all the times, I couldn't seem to find any. Luckily, it seemed Red-X had enough words for the both of us. "Somehow, I don't get the impression that you know _sweet_ Raven all too well Blondie."

Malchior shifted his gaze to the thief and the look he gave him made me shiver; it was loathsome and scornful. Malchior then jumped down from the scaffolding and made a slow advance on me, while keeping his gaze on X. "I was really hoping the other one would wake up before you. He isn't as much of an annoyance", Malchior said. As he came closer, I unconsciously began to move closer to X and Malchior paused at this. I didn't know if it was possible or not, but it seemed as if Melchior's look of loathing only intensified. "Fine, you will understand" he said through clenched teeth.

He then moved to the center of the room and pulled back a sheet to reveal a scepter with the stolen stone placed at the top. Then, using his magic, Malchior brought the three of us to kneel at the scepter, awakening Robin. "Raven you will see I promise" he whispered as he pulled out the stolen ceremonial dagger and touched its tip to the stone. Tendrils of dark magic sprouted from the stone and hit the three of us square in the chest. I had braced myself for pain but oddly enough it didn't hurt; it felt more uncomfortable than anything.

Before I knew it, images began to play before the three of us like a movie, a movie that allowed us to experience everything. Realization began to dawn on me; the images were of the three of us, Robin, Red-X, and me. We were watching our previous lives play out before our eyes; we had been reincarnated. The last few images were of the three of us standing up to a grotesque looking man, a man who resembled my father, and an image of me plunging the stolen ceremonial dagger into the chest of the man and myself. Then everything stopped suddenly, and I collapsed to the floor.

That is what had happened after we had blacked out from the gas; the three of us had relived our previous life…a life in which I had sacrificed myself for those two young men, who had to have been Robin and Red-X. "You see Raven; these two only lead to pain and death. Every life in which you have lived, they have been the cause for your sacrifice. I have come to end this cycle, to be your savior. My sweet Raven, I have realized how much you actually mean to me. You are special Raven and you belong to me. Come with me and I will give you the world, I will give you the one thing you want most…freedom to feel without losing control." His last words hit home…that was the one thing I had always wanted and still want.

"You're lying, there's no way" I said in a cold tone.

"Oh but there is my sweet, and I am the only one that has the power and knowledge of how to do it."

"Raven don't believe him" said Robin. Malchior once again began to come towards me but Robin blocked his path. I looked around for X, but the thief had slipped away like he always managed to do. Malchior stopped, "Raven" he said before vanishing from sight. I cast out my senses but he was gone.

Robin opened his communicator, but I stopped him. "Please Robin, I don't want anyone involved…this is my problem, only my problem." He nodded but had a look on his face, as if he were about to argue. "Raven it isn't just your problem, it's mine too. And I'm not going anywhere until we figure this out…together." I looked at him and knew he wouldn't give this up, he was Robin, he was my leader, and he was my best friend. I nodded to him and he shot back a small smile.

"Come on; let's get back to the tower." I followed him out to his R-cycle and climbed on, wrapping my arms tightly around his lean torso. After all these years of being a Titan, I was still deathly afraid of motorcycles. He kicked it into gear and we began the journey back to Titan's tower.

(Red-X POV)

I watched the two birds begin the ride back to their tower. "It seems I won't be going anywhere either bird boy, not until this is all figured out." I guess the best place to start would be with Blondie… looks like a little recon is in order. It shouldn't be too hard to locate the guy, especially if he has a history with Raven.

Speaking of the angel, maybe sticking around for a little longer won't be so bad…as long as I get to drop in on my favorite Titan once in a while. Maybe while digging around for answers I can dig up a little something on the sorceress…like why she drives me absolutely crazy every time I'm around her. Every time I see her I can't help but get this _feeling_. It's as if I can't help but to feel drawn to her. Like a moth to a flame; it's a pull so strong that it should feel as wrong as…well, me dating a hero. Yet it feels as if it's the only right thing in the world.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

><p>(AN): So this was the last chapter for An Old Kind Of Love, but I am planning on making a sequel. So stay tuned. In this last chapter the Titans are around the age of 16. Please review; this is my first finished story so I would really love to hear what you all thought about it. Also, if you have a couple of reasons as to why Raven should end up with Robin or Red-X I'd love to hear them because I'm kind of stuck between the two. Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed before and kept up with the story. Until the sequel, bye!


End file.
